Mercenary
Mercenary missions are 10v10 player-vs-player missions designed for pick up groups. There are multiple gameplay modes available. Select the play button next to the mission type to view a briefing video about each mission type. You may join the Mercenary queue solo or in a team of up to two players and you will be match-made into a full group of 10 for your side. Mercenary has five different game play types: Control, Payload, Demolition, Breach and Scramble. When queuing for a Mercenary game, you can select which game types you wish to participate in if you have Elite Agent. Control The typical objective control map, in this one the two teams will fight to control three points, which are divided into 2 stations and the observation point. Unlike an attack or defend style control map, all three points can be captured at any time by either team throughout the match. A team will gain points if they hold at least 2 points. The more points a team controls, the faster it gains match points, and 800 match points wins the match. See the YouTube video Payload Another fairly well known map type, Payload is an asymmetrical map where the attacking team escorts a container full of explosives along a predefined path into the enemy team's base, and the defenders must prevent them from doing so while there's still time on the clock. Escorting the container past each of three checkpoints adds additional time to the clock for the attackers. See the YouTube video Demolition Global Agenda's take on capture the flag, in Demolition (known to beta players as "capture the robot") each team has a mech that any player can get into and drive. The mech can be healed partially by the Medic class players and partially by the Robotics class players, and is tasked with carrying a bomb into the enemy team's base. Three successful escorts are required to win. See the YouTube video Breach Another type of control point match, 3 control points are laid out in fairly linear fashion. The attacking team must capture these points in order before time runs out, with each successful point capture adding time to the clock. Breach is also the sole match type of Conquest PvP at initial release, which fits the attack / defend nature and territory control focus of the subscription game. See the YouTube video Scramble A variation on the Control point game type, Scramble has many possible control point locations, but only one is active at a time. The first team to capture and hold three points wins. Each team attempts to control a capture point by dominating a random point (being the only team within its area for a set period of time). When a capture point is awarded to a winner, the map then selects a new capture point. The first team to win the capture point 3 times within the match wins. In case of stalemates, the team with the most captures after 15 minutes wins. See the YouTube video. Category:Gameplay Category:PvP